A ring
by Insane Winged Girl
Summary: Um, are you asking me to marry you? I asked dumbly.  Xtreme Faxness, some Nudgy, too, but you have to pay attention.  Rated T for safty: Probably could be K plus if I wasn't so paranoid.
1. Chapter one

_Hi, everybody. Just to let you know, this is not part two to 'Why Didn't I Say It?'. This is completely different, plus it's post MR3. So yes, there will be spoilers, for those of you who've gone without reading Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports yet._

_**Disclaimer: Haven't I said this enough yet? Fine. Everybody now: We don't own Maximum Ride, it belongs to the one and only JP (Chorused sadly and wearily by entire fanfic community)**_

Chapter one: _Will You?_

"Hey! Max!"

"What?" I called tiredly.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, Ange, I'll be right there." I plodded down the hallway to her room.

Just if you're, you know, wondering where the dang house appeared from, we found a deserted one deep in a forest. It helped that everyone thought it was haunted by deranged vampires, I guess. Because they've seen us flying around the area, at night, carrying things that looked suspiciously heavy (groceries. We have to eat, okay?) and we were big and, well, human shaped. It also helped that the general area was very superstitious.

Anyway.

"Yeah, Angel? What's up?"

"Can you… unh… help me out with this thing?" She was groaning and struggling to lengthen the straps to a tank top. She was holding the thing in her lap, and she looked seriously frustrated.

"Sure. Hand it over," I said.

She did. One of the little buckle thingies, you know what I'm talking about, was twisted around and kind of mangled and the other one I could barely see.

"Jeez, where's this thing been?" I asked, 'because it also had a few small holes in it and a slash down the side, plus it was really, really dirty, but she just grinned at me. I knew, anyway. We'd just fought off a group of Flyboys a week ago. I finished untwisting it, and handed it back. I'd get her a new one later, when I could.

"Hey, I've gotta go, okay? Tell everyone where I've gone." By everyone, I meant Fang, mostly, which she knew dang well.

"Okay." She grinned slyly at me, and said in my mind,

_Fang and Max, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes –_

But I interrupted her before she could finish. "Shut up."

She just grinned at me.

I sat down silently, and tugged at my stupid uniform. An apron and a short little skirt. At least it was high enough in the back to hide my wings. But not so much in the front, if you catch my drift. Yeah, that's me. Maximum Ride, the Amazing Waitress. Oh joy. But it was a job. Even if the place I worked in was mostly populated by men. Who were waiting around for one of the waitresses/female bartenders to lean over low so they could get a peek under our shirts or something. But they tipped big time. Although there were a few reasons against the place, one being if anyone tried anything with me, I would probably have popped them one. I bet they'd have liked a black eye from a girl. They could brag to all of their friends about it. Two being if I told Fang, they'd probably have two black eyes. Plus there were just too many people, and there was loud music and all that. Both of which are pretty high on my list of things to avoid.

The reasons for it, though, outweighed the reasons against it. Reason one was the large amount of tip money the drunks always left, guaranteeing us a week's food supply, even with our humongous appetites, being mutant bird kids and all that. Reason two was that, hey, it was a job, right? And there were no other good jobs in the area, save one, which was entirely full anyway, and also mostly men, the point being if I quit this one that was it. Although I could've worked with Fang, except that place wasn't looking to hire.

So once my shift was over, and I had discretely nearly broken the fingers of a drunk when he put them in the wrong spot, and I took my almost comped coffee, stress on 'almost', and beat a path out of there. Jeez. My heart was always hammering after my Friday evening shift because there were way too many people there, and it was always, always, _always_ really crowded. Whew. I leaned against the grimy wall out the back and sipped some of my drink. I had to if I was gonna fly the three-plus miles back home with a cup of coffee, which I always did. I slipped on my long black coat, and let my hair cascade down to my hips. I've decided not to cut my hair quite so much anymore. Now unless they saw me up close, no one would recognize me. I waited for it to cool, then took a long drink. Once one of the girls I worked with had spiked it without telling me, and I had come home completely, entirely drunk. That's one thing about my system, is it can't handle booze. Even a tiny amount. But this time it was fine. Warm and comforting.

I wanted to go home and lie down.

When I got home I went up to the door and fastened my coat all the way around me, so no one could see my dumb uniform. Besides, I don't think Angel and Nudge would have stuck around to see it. Gazzy might have, but just to ridicule me. Iggy couldn't care one way or the other. Fang on the other hand… well, I had a reason to hide it. When it was on me, in any case.

I snuck up to my room, slipped out of it and put on some jeans and a hoodie. Much better.

I looked at myself in the small mirror I had found a while ago. I looked… old. Older than eighteen, which was how old I was then. With the makeup I wore for my job, and my eyes all tired from basically existing and my hair down I looked older than I was. I sighed. Ran my fingers through my hair. Then I got up with the intention of asking the Flock if they wanted to play a game or something. We had Parcheesi. Sort of. I mean, most of the pieces were missing, but we could, I don't know, fold up chunks of duct tape and color them the right colors or something. I opened the door to my room and saw Fang there, about to knock.

At eighteen, he was taller even than he'd been at fourteen. Almost six five. His hair was longer, kind of shaggy, and still hung in his eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with red Xs on the arms and dark jeans.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?"

He was acting nervous, all shifty.

"Sure. What's up?"

He took one of my hands and pulled me down onto my bed next to him. "Uh,"

He didn't usually get nervous, so this must be pretty bad.

"What? What's wrong?" I was tense, ready for action.

"Nothing, Max. Everything's cool."

"Okay."

He didn't say anything to me yet, just slid something hard and circular into my hand. Oh my god. It couldn't be. I looked down. It was.

"Um…Are you asking me to marry you?" I said dumbly.

"Yeah."

Oh God, oh God, oh God – How had he bought this, anyway? I mean, I guess as a mechanic, you got paid moderately, but still… Oh my god. We'd know we loved each other for four years, and we were kind of dating, I guess, except we couldn't really go anywhere alone, exactly. But I was _so_ not expecting this. At all.

I think I started crying. He looked alarmed. "Max?"

"I'm okay, but…Oh my god…" I was still in tears. What was with me, anyway? Does everyone cry when someone proposes to them? I hope: It'd make this slightly less awkward.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I just decided there to do it. To go with the flow, like my Voice had been telling me.

"_**Not this time Maximum. This is a bad idea."**_

"_You know what, Voice? Screw you."_

I slipped it on. Then I held his gaze. We were both smiling, even though I was still crying. I threw my arms around him, and he held me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Opinions, anyone?_

_-Insane Winged Girl_


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to QuEeNoFwHiNiNg! Here ya go.

_**Disclaimer: Get used to disappointment: I don't own it.**_

I pulled away from him. Wait. How were we going to pull this off? Don't we need, like, a birth certificate or something to get legally hitched? I don't know…

"Fang, how –" He cut me off with a kiss and four words.

"We'll figure it out."

Good enough for me. But what about the Flock? How the heck were we going to explain this to them? We couldn't just be like, 'hey, everyone! We're getting married! Who wants to plan the decorations?' all nonchalant. Besides, we probably wouldn't do the whole big wedding thing, meaning no one would actually need to do the decorations, but I think you get my point.

"What're we going to tell them?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something."

I couldn't stop smiling. He was actually grinning back at me.

"We're getting married." I said, looking down at my hands, intertwined with his.

"We are."

"Let's got tell them."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"Hey! Get down here!" I called up the stairs.

"What? We've almost got this bomb ready, just a few more wires…" Gazzy trailed off, and Iggy didn't even bother to answer yet.

"Hang on!" Called Nudge, "I've almost figured this out…jeez, what an encryption!"

Angel came down; she knew something was up.

"Max? Something wrong?" she asked.

I remembered to slip my hand in my pocket right before she glanced down.

I grinned at her. "Nope. Nothing. Just got an announcement." I said, blocking her out of my mind. I wanted to see her face when we told her. I think I might have been getting impatient.

"If you don't come down now, I'll make dinner tonight!" I threatened loudly.

I heard footsteps hurrying down, and looked at Fang. He was looking amused.

"It worked, didn't it?" I said to him.

"That's not why I was laughing." He said. I guess looking amused is bordering laughter in his book, but whatever.

"Why then?"

"Remember that night? Right after we escaped Itex?"

"Which time?" I asked. Three times was enough, thank you.

"The first time."

"Oh! Oh yeah…"

Okay, for those of you in the back standing around wondering what the heck we're talking about, remember when I was put in that sensory deprivation tank? And Max 2 replaced me in the Flock? Well, when we finally busted out, I asked Fang how he'd known she was a fake, and he said it was because she'd offered to cook. That's just one of those things that stick in your memory. Although, you'd think my double would have studied me a bit longer before jumping in and trying to _be_ me. Right?

Nudge was down first.

"Yeah? This had better be good: I was just about to get past their lame-o firewalls. Like they could keep _me_ out? Please." She said, waving a dismissive hand. Her forehead was all red like she'd been smacking her palm there for a while, I noticed. She was slender, even for one of us, and her hair was curly and messy. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt so long it reached her knees. I think it was Iggy's.

The boys came down next, Iggy mumbling to himself about how this wire goes here and why do we have to come down _now_, when we're on the verge of success, _mumble grumble mumble, _oh, yeah; no way I'm gonna let her cook, eitherWe'll all end up poisoned, _grumble mumble. _ Gazzy looked pale and tired, his large blue eyes fixed on the floor.

"So?" They all looked expectantly at us.

I looked at Fang. _Some help here?_

When you've known a guy for almost your entire life, _and, _as a plus, you've been in love with him for that long, and vice versa, you really can read each others' looks.

"Um, we've got some news for you guys." He said, looking back at me. I_ don't know what to say!_

"Right." Said Angel. She stretched it out, so it was like, riiiight. "What's up? What're you hiding?"

"Um…" I looked at Fang again, then just decided to say it right out. "We're getting married." I said, holding out my hand as proof. I was still holding onto him. Angel looked at my ring, then up at me. "You guys!" she cried. "That's wonderful!"

Gazzy's eyes were cranked open about as wide as they could go. "No joke?" he asked.

"We swear." Said Fang.

Nudge looked confused, like she wasn't sure if she was going to start jumping up and down or laughing or something.

Iggy just stood there, like he thought maybe he was losing it. He shook his head and went back upstairs to his room, where he and his partner in crime and been working on their bomb. "I've gone crazy. After all this time, I've finally lost it." He muttered on his way up.

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

"So, spill. Tell all. Where did he ask you? What did he say?" said Angel excitedly. Nudge looked equally eager to hear the details. It was just us girls, hanging out in Nudge's room. She had a laptop and a bed and a chair as the main focus in the room, and everything was lit up. Angel and Nudge had insisted on talking to me alone after the little 'we're getting married' thing. Apparently that wasn't good enough for them.

"Um, in my room. I'd just gotten home from my job, and I was changing my clothes and stuff, then I opened the door to come downstairs and he was standing there. Then he asked if he could talk to me, and kind of pulled me onto the bed next to him. He was all nervous, and he kept looking at the ground. He didn't say anything, just kind of slipped it to me. Then, don't laugh, I swear I don't know why, but I started crying. Then I put it on, and hugged him, and that was about it."

"So? How're you going to do it, anyway?" asked Nudge.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can get married without, like, a birth certificate and parents and stuff like that. Can we?" I asked, looking at Nudge.

She shrugged. "I dunno. But I can check it out." She pulled her laptop open and began typing at the speed of light. A minute later, it beeped and she looked up. "Yeah. You just need proof that you're over eighteen."

"This local?" I asked, hoping maybe there was someplace near that just said sure, fine, whatever. Wouldn't surprise me.

"I'm thorough," said Nudge, acting offended.

"In other words…" I said.

"In other words, yes. It's local."

"Hey! Mind controller right here!" said Angel.

We both looked at her.

Right.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_So? What'cha think? Huh? Huh, huh, huh?_

_-Insane Winged Girl_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I wish. Okay, look. If you don't get it after all of these times, you must be dense. I. Do. Not. Own. Maximum. Ride. Get over it.**

Chapter Three: You wanna fly?

"_**It's a bad idea, Max."**_ Jeez. Couldn't my voice just shut up and let me sleep in peace?

"_For the last time, I'm not backing out on him." _ I said.

"_**I understand that. But –"**_

"_But nothing, Jeb. That's final."_

"_**Maximum,"**_ he began warningly.

"_Look. Maybe you think this is a bad decision. But I don't. You know what I think? I think you're just too insecure to admit that I might be in love. Maybe it's a dad thing, but you wouldn't know."_

"_**I understand how you feel, Maximum, but I would know what it feels like to be a dad."**_

"_No, Jeb. A father, maybe. But not a dad. There is a difference."_

I rolled over and tried to shut him out. Besides, he was really getting on my nerves with the whole 'Maximum' thing. I mean, my name is Max. Just Max. Get over it already.

I closed my eyes. Then I opened them. I got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen and got a glass out of a cupboard. Then I filled it with water, (a shocker, huh?) and listened to the slightly soothing sounds as it filled the glass.

I sat down at the small table, my back to the stairs.

As I raised the glass to my lips I heard a sound from upstairs. I paused, clenching my fists in readiness, then relaxed as I recognized the sound of those footsteps.

I fiddled with the ring on my finger, and glanced down to the floor. I wanted to fly. I wanted to go somewhere and just fly. I wanted to -.

I felt someone's fingers on my neck then, right over my pulse. They held steady while I smiled. He rubbed between my wings.

"You want to go flying?" Fang asked.

"You read my mind."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Okay, I know it was short, but I don't know where I'm going here, plus I have to do a little wedding research. If you have any ideas, you're welcome to share them. (Meaning: Please, please, please infinity will you give me some ideas, 'cause I'm running on empty here.) I know what I'm doing for the next chapter, just not so much after that._

_-Insane Winged Girl_


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it. You know what? Fine. I'll say it. MR **_**currently**_** belongs to JP, not me. But if all goes well, that shall change soon… Mwah hah hah hah!!!**

We went outside through the back door, and I stood and looked at the stars for a second. Then I looked at Fang and we both took off together, running hard through the clearing our house was situated in, opening our wings and pumping them.

Five minutes later, we were high off the ground, and flying silently near each other.

After a minute, I said "So what are we going to do, do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are we going to do this?"

"We'll think of something. What do you want it to be like? I know you used to have fantasies about your wedding when you were little. Do you still want it like that?"

I was a little shocked. Not only had Fang just said that, I didn't know he knew about my dream weddings I used to make up as a little kid. That was when I still thought I might get married someday. I lost that vision when Jeb 'died'. But, seeing as I was engaged, I supposed I hadn't entirely lost my faith.

"How did you know about that?" I said very intelligently. Note extreme use of sarcasm.

"Our rooms were right next to each other, remember?"

And the walls were paper thin.

"Yeah."

"Yeah to the first question or the second one?"

"Both, I guess."

I'm not going to tell you how I used to imagine getting married, because I want to describe my _actual_ one. Although, back then, the groom had been faceless, kind of a shadow of a man. Unlike now, obviously. Back to the point, I want it to surprise you. Of course, you're probably still shocked to death about the fact that I, Maximum Ride, used to think about my ideal wedding.

But, hey, a girl can dream, okay?

We were quiet. That works with us. I mean, we don't need to be talking all the time to feel comfortable together. Which is really pretty cool.

Suddenly, a horrible pain exploded behind my eyes and I nearly passed out.

"_I'm going to kill you, Jeb." _ I thought furiously.

"_**You're going to thank me for this, Maximum. Just wait."**_

The pain exploded again, and my wings folded as the Voice (otherwise know as Jeb, the Devil Incarnate, or my father, joy of joys) knocked me out. It felt like something heavy was swung into my head and I fell into swirling blackness.

"_**Max, these are some of the things that will happen. Come to your own conclusion."**_

I was whirled around, spinning and blurring colors flashed before me, and my stupid hair kept getting in my eyes, then when it felt like I was going to be there forever, I was dropped down like the earth was slipping out from under me, like I was falling a million miles.

When my surroundings stopped spinning, I realized I was at our house. Or rather near our house. I looked to my left and saw Fang standing there.

"What happened?" I asked him. He was looking in my direction, but he seemed to be looking…through me almost. He didn't answer.

"Fang?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't blink, didn't even seem to realize I was there. What was wrong with him? I tried to grab his shoulder. My hand went right through him. I yelped. Okay, what was wrong with _me_? I guess all I could do was observe, since I obviously couldn't touch anyone or anything, and they apparently couldn't see or hear me.

I turned to see what he was looking so intently at, and almost fell over.

It was…me. Only not me, exactly. My hair was shorter, and I was older. I…she looked worried about something.

"What to you think Nudge and Jink are doing?" I jumped. The other Max had said this.

My… her voice was kind of thin and… smoky almost, like she wasn't really there. Who the heck was Jink?

"They're fine, don't worry, Max." This was a sad shadow of Fang's voice.

"But I do worry, Fang. You know Nudge isn't the best with that kind of stuff."

I looked back to Fang. He didn't say anything, just kind of smiled at the other me.

Yikes. This was too creepy for me.

We – they kissed, and walked towards the house. I followed involuntarily, like I was attached to them by an invisible rope.

The back door opened.

Nudge came out of it, her hair disheveled and one of her eyes twitching a bit. She had a baby on her hip. That better not be hers, was all I could think.

"Max! Fang! Thank God you guys are here, it's almost two AM! What were you doing? Never mind, don't answer that. Look, take your kid!"

I started at that. Our kid? At least it didn't belong to Nudge…

"She's been screaming and screaming and I think she wants you, Max, and _she won't shut up_!"

The other me looked at Fang. He looked back at her.

"_What?_" Nudge was evidently distressed about something.

"Well, it's just you're one to talk about not shutting up." Said the other me.

Nudge looked really irritated.

"Kidding! Kidding," Said the other Max. She walked up to Nudge. "Thanks," she said, gently taking the baby, who's name apparently was Jink. She held up the baby and kissed it, and Fang came and slipped his arm around the other me.

Everything began fading away…

I fell again, though this time it was, thank God, minus the spinning.

I was in our house, in the kitchen. The other Max was sitting at the table with a knife, a cutting board and a pile of potatoes. I know, I know, Max? With soon-to-be non-edible food? I can peel potatoes, okay, just not cook them.

Also, one other thing about this Max, was she was…round. Like, pregnant round. Which explained why she was sitting down and peeling potatoes. Dang, we were gonna be busy in the future, apparently.

"Max!"

"What?" I called back automatically, at the same time as; you guessed it, the other me.

"Come here, will you?"

"Yeah," Not Me said.

She walked quickly down the hallway, up the stairs and into a room. I don't know how she did it with that extra weight on her. Oh, wait. It was _me_ I was talking about here. I can do anything, remember?

The other me went into a room where Angel was sitting with the little baby named Jink. And another baby in the crib. Okay, I revise my statement.

Ahem:

Dang, we were gonna be _very_ busy in the future, apparently.

"Max, she wants to know how babies are made." Said Angel. I turned bright red.

"What did you tell her?" Max asked.

"I told her Auntie Angel wasn't the right one to tell her that. Good luck." Angel scooted out of there, fast, trying not to giggle. The look on the other me's face was hysterical, so I didn't really blame her. I just blamed her for leaving, that was all.

"Um…well… honey, -" Began the other me.

Everything was blurring, the other me's voice faded and I fell again.

This time, when I opened my eyes, I was looking into two slightly anxious black ones. Meaning he was extremely worried.

"Can you see me?" I asked, which was stupid, since he was holding me.

"Yeah. Max, what happened?"

I was so glad that he could see me, hear me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my face in his shoulder. This time, I didn't go right through him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I won't be able to get on for a while, probably until Saturday, so this'll have to tide you over. I made it extra confusing for you, so you'll keep thinking about it. I promise, I'll explain as much as I can fit into the next chapter, okay?_

_Anyway, what did you think? I got some good ideas from all of you lovely reviewers for my next couple of chapters. ; ) Thanks, you guys! Keep em comin! _

_-Insane Winged Girl_


	5. Chapter Five

_You know readers like your fic when:_

_You have over forty reviews for four chapters (You guys are wicked awesome!!!!!!)_

_At least one person has put you on their favorite authors list, AND two of your fics on their fave stories list. (Thank you, _insane about FANG_! I'm not sure if I'm on anyone else's, partly 'cause I don't have that cool counter thingy that tells you when you go on someone's favorites, but if I am, please don't think I'm dissing you because I didn't put your name here: I just don't know.)_

_And_

_You're being threatened to continue… (Thanks for your comment, _Roughdiomand5_ (even if you were going to strangle someone: ) Coughs and looks around nervously )_

_Thank you very much! I love all of my reviewers, and now I'll do my best to explain that last chapter a little. I swear, it'll make more sense in a couple of minutes. Also, I'm going to write a one-shot and a song-fic in the near future, so you'll keep your eyes open, right? _

**Disclaimer: Please notice the prefix before the**_** lovely**_** word 'claimer'. It **_**does**_** mean something. **

Chapter four: Flyboys

Yesterday Jeb showed me part of my future. I was mad, at first. But now, I'm just confused. Why did he show me two parts of my life that would both immediately make me think that everything was going to be perfect? I mean, Fang was there, so nothing happened to him. I saw Angel and Nudge. I even had freaking _kids._

Not that I _want_ fifteen kids, but three is a nice number.

So, back to the point, why for crying out loud would Jeb show me good happy things if he wanted to change my mind? He is so infuriating sometimes. And confusing and… _irritating_.

"Max? Are you okay?"

I jumped. "Uh, yeah, Fang. I'm cool." I said. "I was just thinking."

"About last night?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, why would Jeb show me things that made me think everything was going to be hunky-dory, anyway, if he wanted to make a point?" I asked, making a face.

I'd given in to my better judgment last night after my little trip to the future, and told Fang everything. Everything from Jeb saying he didn't think we should get married, to exactly what had happened in my visions.

"Maybe he did want to make a point."

"Meaning what?" I asked.

"Meaning maybe for whatever reason, he can't tell you what he really thinks." Said Fang.

"So, like, you think he's being watched or something and can't use words to say what he thinks?"

"I don't know."

I paused. "Thanks."

He's good at calming people down. Or, he's good at calming me down, at least. I mean, he can say almost anything and it'll make you feel better, I swear. It's kind of freaky…. But in a good way.

I got up and went outside. Fang stayed behind. I guess he figured I wanted to be alone.

I looked up at the clouds. They were gray and kind of thin, like… like cotton candy, all strung out, and the wind was blowing hard, the trees swaying and bending. It was going to rain, or at least it smelled like it.

I started feeling kind of sick, like I was going to throw up. I ran towards the trees, knelt in the dirt and basically puked my guts out, no warning. Must be an after affect from sort-of time travel, I thought weakly.

"_**Just keep telling yourself that, Maximum."**_

"_What the heck is that supposed to mean? And stop calling me Maximum." _ I growled.

"_**Have you ever heard of morning sickness, Max? It's generally a symptom of a pregnant woman."**_

Oh, God.

I was about to reply, or start crying (again) or something, but before I could do that, I was surrounded by Flyboys.

I sighed. Okay, Max, just put that behind you and get ready to kick some robotic butt, I thought.

**Angel's POV:**

I was playing a game on Nudge's laptop while she sat across from me at the kitchen table, eyeing me and my so-called 'sticky fingers'. I'm ten years old, for Pete's sake. It's not like I've been eating mountains of fruit roll-ups or whatever. Jeez. Take a chill pill. I'm not gonna get anything on your self-proclaimed baby, okay?

Fang was at the table, too, just sitting. He had a lot on his mind. Trust me on that.

Then I heard Max's thoughts. Then, at the same time, I heard something else. Oh my God.

See, it's not like I can just turn of my mind reading abilities. When I was younger, I could read anything within about a quarter-mile radius. Now it was more like everything within two miles or so. Everything. I could sort of tune stuff out, and focus on certain people, but I was always open for anything from the School.

"Fang! Nudge!" I said, "Flyboys are on the way!"

"Nudge, go get Iggy and Gazzy. I'll find Max. Meet back here if you can. If we're separated, meet up in the cave." He's way too calm. It's just scary. Fang turned to leave, and Nudge leapt up, her constant hyperness coming in handy as she pretty much bounded up the stairs.

As soon as Nudge was out of earshot, I said "Wait, Fang."

He stopped and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Um, if there was important news that concerned you, would you want to hear it from the person it concerned, or from someone who knew already?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I paused. Max's thoughts entered my head again. Oh God…

I made a snap decision. "Fang, you'd better get to Max. She needs you even more now that she's going to have a baby."

"What?"

"Just get out of here!" I said over my shoulder as I took off up the stairs after Nudge.

**Max's POV:**

"You boys really need to learn." I said to the circle of red-eyed, hairy, dog smelling freaks. "You can't take us out."

"Must terminate avian hybrids. Must terminate avian hybrids. Must terminate –" it stopped talking when I kicked it in the jaw. I sent its head spinning to the side. It put its huge clawed hands on either side of its face and turned its head back into place with a sickening crack. Yuck.

"Must terminate idiotic robot Erasers." I snarled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_My first POV change and my first fight scene. Well, sort of. The fighting's coming next. I want to do Fang, but I always make him way too OOC, so I decided against it. But I can kinda do Angel… _

_Anyway, there'll be more Fax next, okay? Don't hurt me! Shields self under arms and peeks around It was important to have almost no fluff in this chapter! I swear!_

_-Insane Winged Girl_


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Get used to it.**

Chapter six: Let's Roll

Fang's POV:

I ran for the door. As soon as I pulled it open, I was out and moving as fast as I could. She couldn't have gone too far. I could hear the Flyboys saying something… 'Must terminate avian hybrids'?

Max's reply made me laugh. That was pure Max.

Max. Max is _pregnant?_ Since when? Oh God. What if she was mad about it? I mean, we're getting married, but still.

When I got to the trees, I burst through them. Max was fighting full force, head on with two Flyboys.

She caught sight of me as she nearly took a robot's head of with a well placed round house kick. "Get over here!" She called, gesturing wildly as she blocked a Flyboy's blow and snapped her hand down at the base of its spine, crumpling it to the ground.

I joined in the fight.

She didn't seem angry. At me, anyway.

Max's POV:

I breathed in a sigh of relief when he got there. That meant that the rest of the Flock knew about the Flyboys. Right?

"Fang! Where's the Flock?" I yelled over to him, dodging a large clawed hand with the thin Eraser skin slit and the metal clearly visible through the tear. I snapped my hand at it

Karate style and the hand withdrew as the wrist snapped with an ugly cracking sound.

"They're holding camp," He yelled back, looking at me strangely, sweeping his gaze over my body and lingering on my torso. He blocked two blows and threw a few of his own, all of which hit home.

I wondered what that look was about. Two Flyboys forced me backwards, until I was back to back with Fang, who they'd also been forcing backwards. Then they stopped and formed a circle around us. And stopped trying to kill us. What's with that?

I chanced a glance over my shoulder at Fang. No Flyboys were fighting him, either. His hands were down by his sides, clenched. Like mine.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"I don't know. But they're not trying to break us in half, so whatever it is, I like it better."

He nodded.

"So? Are you gonna take us or not?" I challenged to the Flyboy who stepped forward.

"We must bring you to the School. You will come willingly." It said.

I laughed. "There's no way in –"

Fang swore behind me.

I turned and saw two things. The first was a cloud of Flyboys coming in for a landing. The second was several Flyboys walking calmly toward us from the direction of our house. With the Flock, bound and gagged.

_Max! They're using us against you!_ Angel thought to me.

_I won't let them. You guys are going to be okay. Relay my instructions to the rest of the Flock. Fang included. Okay? _I named everything I wanted them to do, and I could see Angel's brow furrow. _That doesn't sound like a good idea, Max._

_Do you have a better idea?_

I started to kick it into action.

_Let's roll._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What do you think? What say you? You like?

-Insane Winged Gil


	7. Chapter Seven

It's me! Sorry it took so long to update, I was doing other stuff. But now I'm back! But don't expect a next chapter for a while. I've gotta figure out her next move, first.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a lap-top, a backpack, a few books and my wings! You don't believe me, do you? Humph. Go away.**

_Chapter Seven: I'll Come_

"Come. We must experiment on you. We have important tests." It growled in a mechanical – well – growl, I guess.

"Are you completely incompetent?" I asked. "No. I will not come."

The leading Flyboy turned to Fang. "You must let the older female come with us." It said.

"No." That was all he said, but it was ice cold and _dangerous_.

"We have your Flock. We will eliminate them if you don't come. Immediately."

"Why do I have reason to believe you would just let them fly off into the sunset if I came willingly?" I snarled.

The lead Flyboy flicked his head up, in a surprisingly human gesture, at the Flyboys holding the rest of the Flock. They put their guns to the side of the Flock's heads, and I felt panic rising in me. There had to be something I could do. Something. Anything….

"I'll come." I said, fury bubbling in my chest. "I'll come."

The leader gestured at me to come forward.

"Not yet. You let them go or I will fight to my death. What will you tell the Director then? You let them go. I won't move. I'll watch them escape. _Then_ I will come. Willingly." _Or as willingly as I could ever go to the School._

The lead hunk of junk looked at me, and signaled to the other walking junk-yards to let the Flock free.

_Don't fight. And don't worry. I'll meet you. I promise._ I thought at Angel. Then I felt Fang grab my hand, just for a second, and this weird spread of warmth went through my whole body. It made me happy. It filled me with courage and strength. _What _was_ that?_ I thought to myself.

They released the Flock and cut their bonds, and I watched silently as the Flock took off. They knew where to go. I watched their silent struggle with themselves. Fang looked angrier then I'd seen him in a long time. I looked at him. _Trust me,_ I willed silently. I was still me. I wasn't entirely defeated. In fact, I wasn't defeated at all.

Jeez, I hadn't thought that would work at all. Maybe I was better at planning than I thought. Or maybe they were just better at getting me to run in my little hamster wheel than I thought.

Okay. Once they circled me – well - I knew what to do, and that was what mattered.

The Flyboys got around me in a circle, and I stood there limply, trying to look defeated. Which I wasn't. At all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Come on Max! What're you gonna do?!

Oh. Right. I'm the _author_. I'm supposed to know that, huh? Well I don't. So leave me alone!

-Insane Winged Girl


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, how ever much I wish I did.**

_Chapter Eight: Jeb_

"_**Max. What are you doing? Don't do anything stupid."**_

"_Define 'stupid', Jeb,"_ I thought to him.

"_**Max,"**_ he said warningly.

"_Look. I've got a plan. So leave me to it, okay? Sheesh. Controlling much?"_

I hoped I looked defeated. It seemed like I did, since the Flyboys surrounding me were grinning evilly. _ Enjoy it while you can, you mutts, _I thought. There was no way I was going to let them win. Oh, sure. I'll let them _think_ they're winning. But _actually_ win? Not so much.

I actually managed to squeeze out a few fake tears. Yeah. The defeated damsel in distress mode. That particular act is very hard for me. Very.

My basic plan was to act all put down, like they were getting to me, right? Then, once I got Angel's signal, I'd kick Flyboy butt and get back to my flock. That was about the basic extent of this plan. Hey, the more simple the better, right?

_Max. NOW!_

I spun into action, snapping my hand to the lower back of three flyboys. They were down, the top half of their bodies hanging limply, their red eyes blinking out. Then one of my famous round-house kicks. I took out a few with that one, too. I wasn't giving up. I kept fighting.

I took out at least ten Flyboys, and was kind of congratulating myself at that point, but I froze as I felt the ice cold barrel of a gun against the back of my head.

_Angel, I'm in trouble. I need Fang and…Nudge. You guys stay there. Don't move and don't get caught. _I called for the two best fighters, other than me.

_Max! What kind of trouble?_

_Just send help! I've got a gun to my head!_

"Don't move." Growled a voice behind me. That was not a Flyboy voice. That was…Jeb?

"_What're _you_ doing here?" _I growled inside my head.

"_**Saving your life, Maximum. And that of your child." **_He reminded me.

I growled. "Why are you here, you lying cheating _jerk_?" I asked, except I didn't call him a jerk. _Don't come. I've got it under control, _I told Angel.

"_**Keep up the act."**_ Jeb said, but at the same time he said out loud, "I'm here to bring you to the School. Why else, Maximum?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to ruin my life further, _dad_." I growled, keeping up the charade.

"_I thought the School was keeping an eye on you. How can you be saying all of this if they know about it? You're betraying yourself." _I said.

"_**You figured it out. Good job, Maximum. I caused an untraceable black-out in the computer system. They won't know what I'm saying for a while now."**_

"Come on, Maximum. Let's get you back where you belong. I'll take it from here," He added to the Flyboys. "I can handle anything she throws at me."

"_Wanna bet?"_ I growled.

"_**Not really."**_

The lead Flyboy looked at Jeb. Then he looked at me. "Fine." He growled, obviously unhappy about it.

"_Why'd he agree?"_

"_**I override any instructions given to them. I've moved up since you last saw me."**_

Jeb forced me in the direction of a large van, pressing the gun to my head.

I growled out loud, forcing my face into a hateful expression.

As soon as the Flyboys took off and we were at the van, Jeb put the safety back on the gun and put it down by his side.

I turned around and looked at him. "Maybe…maybe I can trust you, Jeb." I said.

"I hope so, Max. Now, take the gun and knock me out."

"What?"

"We have to make it look like you got away by force." He held the gun out to me.

I took it. "I -. I'm sorry…." I said, and then I took the gun.

I left a minute later, the bloody gun on the ground next to Jeb.

I felt so guilty. I mean, a couple years ago, I would have appreciated the chance to do that. But now, well, not so much.

I shivered.

When I got to the cave the Flock was hiding out in, I collapsed on the dirt.

"Max!" Nudge came over, followed by the rest of the Flock. I looked at them.

"Max! What happened? Did you kill all the Flyboys? Well, I guess, you can't really kill them but…ew. Remember, Iggy, that time you and Gazzy blew them all up? That was disgusting. Yuck, –" Ig put a hand over her mouth, and Fang gave me his hand. I accepted, and he pulled me to my feet.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I- I'll tell you later." I said.

He nodded, and I remembered why I loved him so much.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_SO, what do you think? Interesting turn or no? The next chapter might be short, but it'll be Max trying to tell Fang about Jeb, the easier thing, and Max/Fang jr., the harder one. So, all in all, the next chapter will be very Fax-y. So don't get mad if it's short, okay?_

_-Insane Winged Girl_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Maximum Ride. Why does this stupid 'disclaimer' thingy keep reminding me?**

_Chapter Nine: Telling Him_

I stood up and took a deep breath. "Okay. They know where we are now. We've got to take off."

"Hey, Max? Don't you think you guys should get your last pay check or whatever from your guys' jobs?" asked Angel.

"Yeah. Probably. But we've got to split really, really soon." I looked around. The cave was mildly secluded. It would be hard to find us. Also, it was mostly dark. Besides, the Whitecoats probably figured we'd left as quickly as we could. "But we're going to spend the night here." _Because I'm tired and I need to talk to my right hand man._ I added subconsciously.

"Right. Iggy and I will go…get firewood. I bet there's some dry wood that way," Said Nudge.

"And me and Gazzy will go see if we can, um, lift some food from some campers or something." Said Angel.

"There's smoke over there," Nudge added helpfully.

They all took off before I said a word. "Is it just me, or did they just drag the guys away so we can talk?" I asked.

"I think so."

"Um."

"What happened, Max?" he asked, looking penetratingly at me.

"Well, um, Jeb showed up. And he…"

"What did he do to you?"

"He put a gun to my head,"

"He –"

"- and convinced the Flyboys to leave us alone,"

I saw Fang bristle silently. "And then when they were gone, he gave me the gun and told me to knock him out and escape."

Fang looked at me. "What?"

"He saved me, Fang. He saved my life."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I realized. "Maybe he wants our trust again."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He slid an arm around my waist.

I thought about telling him. About what Jeb said about my being pregnant. I wanted to, and I thought he'd want to know, but I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

If I said it out loud, that would mean it was true. That would mean I was really pregnant. It would mean that my days as a child were over and that I was a 'real mother'. Not to the Flock. They weren't from my body. This one, if it was there, was mine for real.

And I think I was just too scared to admit that.

FANG'S POV:

If Max didn't to tell me now, that was okay. If she wanted to wait to tell me in her own time, that was okay, too. Just as long as she stayed here next to me, then the world would keep spinning. But if she was really going to have a baby then I would be able to tell soon. I was content to let her think that I didn't know. To let her tell me on her own.

Because I loved her, and that was enough to help us through any tight spots.

MAX'S POV:

Should I tell him?

No. I should keep it a secret.

You should tell him. He deserves to know. He _is_ the father.

I don't want to tell him until I'm sure.

You're sure _now_. Would Jeb lie about that?

I don't know anymore. I don't know _anything_ anymore.

Then maybe you should _tell him_. He could help.

Yes. I am arguing with myself, thank you. I don't know what to do. Maybe… maybe I need proof first. Maybe I should… take a test? I could go to a doctor?

Would he want me to tell him now, when I didn't know for sure, or later, when I could tell him I knew? That I was positive.

Grrr. Why do I have to deal with this _now_?

You know what? I'm going to end this right this second. "I have to go. I'll be right back." I told him.

He looked at me. "Wait." He took my hand, and I felt that warm flood again, like strength and courage and happiness cramming itself inside me.

I had a strange thought. Was this like a power of Fang's or something?

Could he transfer emotions? Is that even possible?

Hang on. I'm a bird-kid with wings and super speed. Emotion transfer wasn't that far outside the range of impossible.

But when out lips met, a surge of warmth went through me that sure as heck didn't have anything to do with emotion transfering.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well. Okay, so it wasn't short. This is one of my longer chapters. So how do you peoples like Fang's new power? You like the idea? Since he's so emotionless, he can transfer emotions to others… It doesn't really make sense, it just sounds cool to me, that's all.

So keep an eye out. I'm going to write a song-fic to Move Along by the All-American Rejects. For Max Ride, obviously. : )

Review please! That purple button down there is so pretty, isn't it? Why don't you just click it and see what happens? I bet whatever it is it's super uber wicked cool…

-Insane Winged Girl


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. It belongs to JP. Really. But once my evil plan of MR (not world) domination comes into play, you'll be putting disclaimers on your fan fictions saying that **_**I**_** own Max Ride...**

_Chapter Ten: You Can Tell Me Anything_

I really wasn't planning on telling him until I was sure. Really.

But when he started kissing me, well, I'm not sure what happened, honestly. All I know is that I didn't want to keep anything from him anymore.

"Fang?"

"Uh-huh?" He asked, still gently moving his mouth along my neck.

"Can I tell you something?"

He slowly stopped and looked at me. "You can tell me anything."

I glanced around, looking for the Flock. They were still gone. I rubbed my foot nervously against my leg. "Um, I think – Well, I think maybe I'm, uh…"

I looked at him. "I think I might be–" I took a deep breath. "Well…I think maybe I'm…pregnant." I said, and waited for his reaction.

His gaze never wavered. "That's good, Max." He said slowly.

"I've been trying to tell you this all day and all you can say is 'that's good'?" I almost yelled. "Do you realize how hard this is for me? I mean…I'm having a baby! Jeb told me this morning when I got sick and threw up all over the place. He just said it. I'm so shocked and confused and – I don't know what to do anymore!" I was still screaming at him, that whisper type yells most of us had learned to perfect over the years.

While I was saying all of this, he never moved, just let me talk, but when I felt my eyes unwillingly fill with tears I was trying desperately to hold in, he grabbed me; put both of his hands on my arms, which were pressed to my sides, and just held me.

I put my head on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I'm so scared." I mumbled into his shoulder.

This, at last count, made my total times of admitting I didn't know what to do three –out of eighteen years – and my total times of telling anyone I was scared a grand total of one.

He put his strong arm around me, letting go of my arms in the process, and put his hand on the back of my head. "We'll figure it out together, Max. Just like we always have." He told me quietly.

"What if we can't?" I asked into him.

"We will." He said simply.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_So what did you think? I put some major Fax in here because I won't be back for a while, seeing as I've struck gold (hopefully) with my original story, and I want to spend my time working on that. Plus, I'm not really sure where to go now. If anyone has any ideas following the type of story I'm writing here, please, please, PLEASE tell me. I would be forever in your debt. Well, I'd at least owe you a cookie. )_

_Also, I might be writing a one shot for the Mediator series, so if you're a Meg Cabot fan, keep your eyes open. It'll be Suze/Jesse from his POV of the first time they met. Just cause I'm re-reading the series and was really wondering what he thought t that point. )_

_Oh, yeah. And I'm totally stuck on my song fic, so you might have to wait for that on for a while._

_If you want to read my original story, please go on my profile. I have a link to my fictionpress account there. )_

_You guys are awesome, (as is the mesmerizingly pretty purple button down there)_

_-Insane Winged Girl _


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Alternate Dimension: **_**Claimer: I own Maximum Ride. NO ONE CAN STEAL IT!!!**

_**This Dimension: **_** DISclaimer: I…don't own…MR. There. I said it. Now I must go cry, and them possibly have therapy because of the humongous strain on my emotions at this point. Good by, I'm off to see my psychologist! **

"What are we going to tell them?" I asked, my head still on his shoulder.

"We don't have to tell them anything. They'll know soon enough." He answered.

_Great. _I thought to myself. _What do I do after they know?_

_**What does it matter if they know or not?**_

_I thought you were supposed to be my father. _I said irritably._ Aren't fathers supposed to freak when their daughters get married? Or when they find out they're having a baby?_

I swear I could hear him laughing at me, from inside my head.

"Max? What did he say?" asked Fang.

I looked up, startled. "Nothing important." I said truthfully.

When Angel and Gazzy came back, Fang and I had cleared room for a fire.

_Did you tell him, Max? _Asked Angel immediately

I glared at her. _Stop poking around in my head, Angel. _

She kept looking at me, her gaze fixed. I could tell she wouldn't give up until I told her myself, even if she read it in my mind. _Fine. Yes, I told him. Happy? _ I said.

Angel smiled at me, and started to help Gazzy build the fire.

"Mind readers." I growled under my breath.

Fang heard me. "What?"

"Nothing. Just Angel…prying." I said.

He looked at me knowingly.

After Iggy and Nudge came back, we ate, and then I made sure everyone got to sleep soon because we had to leave pretty much ASAP in the morning.

Nudge took first watch, and I laid down next to Fang.

The sun was down, most of the Flock was asleep, and Nudge was sitting right at the edge of the cave entrance.

I got up on my elbows and looked at Fang. He looked back at me.

I crawled over to him and laid my head on his chest. He put an arm around me.

I turned my head and started to kiss him, until eventually my chest was on top of his, and we were pressed together tightly.

He pulled away gently long enough to say, "Hormonal much?"

"I'm pregnant. Of course I'm hormonal, so just shut up and kiss me back." I whispered, and then my mouth was on his again.

We fell asleep, my head on his chest, his arm around me, and our hands entwined.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ooh, well looky there…_

_Review, please._

_-Insane Winged Girl_


End file.
